This invention relates to apparatus for and a method of attaching items, particularly solar shading, to curtain walling and, more particularly, to a curtain walling mullion of the kind having an integral internal glazing bar extending longitudinally along the front face of the mullion, the glazing bar having first and second elongate formations on opposite sides of the glazing bar for receiving sealing elements and a central stem portion projecting forwardly midway between and spaced from the first and second formations, the stem portion having a generally U-shaped formation at its free end to define a groove for receiving self-tapping screws. Such a mullion will be referred to hereinafter as a mullion of the kind herein defined.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for attaching items such as solar shading to curtain wall mullions of the kind herein defined, the apparatus comprising a bracket having a generally U-shaped formation at one end for fitting over the generally U-shaped formation of the glazing bar of a mullion, a substantially planar portion which, when the bracket is fixed to the mullion, projects shading attached to curtain walling mullions by a method comprising the steps of:
(a) selecting apparatus for attaching solar shading to curtain wall mullions of the kind herein defined, the apparatus comprising:
a bracket having a generally U-shaped formation at one end for fitting over the generally U-shaped formation of the glazing bar of a mullion,
a substantially planar portion which, when the bracket is fixed to the mullion, projects forwardly of the glazing bar and in use between two adjacent glazing units, and
a seal locating formation projecting laterally of the substantially planar portion, the generally U-shaped formation comprising a webportion and two parallel or substantially parallel side portions, the web portion having an aperture therein above and/or below the substantially planar portion for receiving a self-tapping screw which can, in use, extend through the aperture and engage with the groove in the U-shaped formation of the glazing bar,
(b) push fitting the generally U-shaped formation of the bracket over the U-shaped formation at the free end of the stem of the glazing bar of the mullion,
a seal locating formation projecting laterally of the substantially planar portion, the generally U-shaped formation comprising a webportion and two parallel or substantially parallel side portions, the web portion having an aperture therein above and/or below the substantially planar portion for receiving a self-tapping screw which can, in use, extend through the aperture and engage with the groove in the U-shaped formation of the glazing bar,
(c) push fitting the generally U-shaped formation of the bracket over the U-shaped formation at the free end of the stem of the glazing bar of the mullion,
(d) locating the self-tapping screw in the or at least one of the apertures in the web portion of the generally U-shaped formation of the bracket, and screw-threadably engaging the screw with the groove in the U-shaped formation of the glazing bar, and
(e) connecting an item to the bracket.
A preferred feature of the second aspect of the invention is set forth below.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided solar forwardly of the glazing bar and in use between two adjacent glazing units and a seal locating formation projecting laterally of the substantially planar portion, the generally U-shaped formation comprising a web-portion and two parallel or substantially parallel side portions, the web portion having an aperture therein above and/or below the substantially planar portion for receiving a self-tapping screw which can, in use, extend through the aperture and engage with the groove in the U-shaped formation of the glazing bar.
Preferred and/or optional features of the first aspect of the invention are set forth below.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of attaching items such as solar shading to curtain wall mullions of the kind herein defined, comprising the steps of:
(a) selecting apparatus for attaching items such as solar shading to curtain wall mullions of the kind herein defined, the apparatus comprising:
a bracket having a generally U-shaped formation at one end for fitting over the generally U-shaped formation of the glazing bar of a mullion,
a substantially planar portion which, when the bracket is fixed to the mullion, projects forwardly of the glazing bar and in use between two adjacent glazing units, and
(b) locating the self-tapping screw in the or at least one of the apertures in the web portion of the generally U-shaped formation of the bracket, and screw-threadably engaging the screw with the groove in the U-shaped formation of the glazing bar, and
(c) connecting an item to the bracket.
Preferred and/or optional features of the third aspect of the invention are set forth below.
The invention will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings.